Beyond Skyrim
Beyond Skyrim is a very large project undertaken by several teams of modders that decided to work together to create the entire continent of Tamriel in , complete with fully voiced characters, new quests, books, locations new and old, and much more. Beyond Skyrim is a massive multi-team mod project that opens the borders and brings Skyrim’s neighboring provinces to life. No longer will you be turned back at the borders of Skyrim, but you can travel onwards to the lands beyond. Features Series of separate mods each featuring the following provinces Black Marsh: The Roots of the World Cross the border into one of the strangest lands on the surface Nirn, the home of the Sahxleel, the lizardfolk, and the graveyard of anyone unprepared for the deadly swamps. Black Marsh is a land of alien beauty, populated by a people embittered by millennia of oppression; help guide them to power and unity, or exploit their divisions for your own gain. Cyrodiil: Seat of Sundered Kings Bring back the Counties of the Empire and its environs. Enjoy the lavish delights of Imperial City or plunge into the depths and discover the secrets of the ancient Ayleids. Elsweyr: Sugar and Blood Undertake a deeply personal, perhaps even spiritual, journey to the deep south of Tamriel as your character gets immersed in the culture and mindset of the Khajiit nation and joins in their fight against an extremely subtle and insidious enemy. Expedition to Atmora Join the expedition to Atmora and explore the forgotten continent in the 4th era. Explore a massive, completely frozen over, haunted, dead land with the constant threat to starve or freeze to death. Iliac Bay: Tower of Dawn Explore the legendary streets of Sentinel in Hammerfell, experience the rugged beauty of Orsinium or find adventure in the City of Daggerfall. The team for Iliac Bay is working hard to bring the lands of Hammerfell and High Rock to life. Morrowind: The Star-Wounded East Venture to Morrowind, a vast and alien land that has suffered greatly at the hands of fate. Lose yourself in the complicated politics of the plotting Houses of the Dunmer, discover the strange and beautiful life that makes its home in the east, or uncover the secret histories that lie beneath the ash. Roscrea: Voices of the Deep Sail to Roscrea, a strange island hidden in the Sea of Ghosts. It's inhabitants, a hardy warrior folk are fierce and proud, and guard their long and mysterious history closely. *Main questline per province and several other quests *Entirely new armor models *Fully voiced characters *Purchasable houses History Beyond Skyrim was conceived during the runup to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim's release by a small group of modders from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Several projects similar to Beyond Skyrim had been attempted during the lifespan of Oblivion, but suffered numerous problems due to duplication of effort and a lack of resource sharing between the various teams. This team of veteran modders set out to ensure this did not happen with Skyrim, and created Beyond Skyrim ''as a means for modding teams to share their expertise and avoid duplicating their work. Initially, that was all ''Beyond Skyim ''was - a loose collaboration between seperate modding teams. However, in the months following Skyrim's release, these various teams began to collaborate more and more closely. By 2012, they had moved to a shared website, Dark Creations, to facilitate closer communication, and adopted a universal heightmap for Tamriel which all their members agreed to use as a common landscape canvas. The teams continued to further centralize through 2013, and by 2014, they established a formal relationship with the "Beyond Skyrim Charter". In addition, a "Council of Team Leaders" was established to make cross-team decisions. In March of 2014, the first trailers were released for ''Beyond Skyrim: High Rock and Beyond Skyrim: Cyrodiil. '' In 2015, ''Beyond Skyrim: High Rock ''and ''Beyond Skyrim: Hammerfell ''were merged into one, singular project, titled ''Beyond Skyrim: Illiac Bay. In 2016, the team developing Beyond Skyrim: Thras ''left to form their own, independent project titled ''Thras: The Choral Kingdom, after disagreements with the other teams. In June 2017, a 'teaser' for Beyond Skyrim: Cyrodiil was released to the public, titled Beyond Skyrim: Bruma. It allowed players to explore the northern region of Cyrodiil, an area roughly 1.5x the size of Solstheim from the Dragonborn ''DLC. The 'teaser' received overwhelmingly positive reception from the community. Similar pre-releases are planned for ''Beyond Skyrim: Illiac Bay ''and ''Beyond Skyrim: Morrowind. Canceled Projects *Alinor: The Blessed Isle *Lost Isles: Towards a Dragoned Sea *Valenwood: The Wilds Remain Videos Category:Skyrim: DLC Mods Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Immersion Mods Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Effects and Change Mods Category:Skyrim: Beyond Skyrim Category:Skyrim: New Land